


You to Me

by swashbuckling_pen



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, I wouldn't touch the supportive sisterly dynamic of canon, Kalex, from platonic to something else, run away if romantic kalex squicks you, this is why this is AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-04
Updated: 2017-01-08
Packaged: 2018-09-14 17:54:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9197048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swashbuckling_pen/pseuds/swashbuckling_pen
Summary: What do you mean to me, I don't know. Alien room mate? Foster Sister? Stranger? Friend?  Something else?(or) An exploration of Alex's changing roles in Kara's life.





	1. She's the other yellow sun

**Author's Note:**

> I thank all the readers and fan fic writers who keep this ship afloat. I wish there were more Kalex fics, so here is my small contribution which I hope to continue with several chapters. I am not the best updater, so I will try to make every chapter a stand alone. If you like what you read, let me know. 
> 
> PPS. sa mga nakakaintindi ng linyang ito, maligayang pasko. ;-)

  


At fourteen, Alex has snagged quite a few titles under her belt. 

She has been called the Cool Science Chick. The Power Forward for Midvale girls’ basketball team. And her least favorite – Super Alex, though she always failed to hide a grin whenever her parents call her this. Jeremiah needs a hand in changing the car tires? Call Alex. Dishwasher not working? Call Alex. Eliza couldn’t find the silver blazer to match her dark blue blouse? Call Alex. Alex imagined herself slipping into a tailored suit with a subtle swagger and a cryptic codename that is much cooler than 007. The name is Danvers, Alex Danvers – was what she would husk to the full length mirror of her dresser before she dashed off to get the mission done with class and charm. Perfection wasn’t just a pursuit. For Alex, it was her identity.  


So when Alex was presented with a new title she didn’t apply for, she was thrown completely off balance. “You are going to be a big sister now, Alex.” Her mom informed her. In the same tone she used in saying, “You’re doing the dishes, Alex.” 

Alex lifted a brow and stared at Eliza’s flat stomach. When she was about seven, she begged her mom and dad to give her a baby brother. Seven years of not having anyone to boss around was getting boring. She needed a cute minion, stat. But her parents gave her a pitying torn look. And after several minutes of silence, Eliza blurted out that she can’t have any more babies because her uterus wasn’t working properly. Little Alex opened her mouth to ask what a uterus was, but the look Jeremiah gave her made her keep her mouth shut. And so Alex read everything about human biology. She wanted to bio engineer a sibling. She knew her parents were always trying to grow cells or whatever it is they do in their secret lab. How hard could it be? But when she realized playing basketball made it easier to make friends, she slowly lessened her biology obsession. After all, when Vicki hugged her tight after Alex jumped a three point shot to win the game, she thought life was pretty great. Maybe even perfect. 

But now she was going to be…a big sister? 

“Superman is going to drop off Kara next Friday. Isn’t that great? After all these years, you’ll finally get your wish,” said Jeremiah. Alex thought that if he could hop up and down, he would. Out of the three of them, her dad was the most excited. 

She wished her parents gave her at least nine months’ notice that she will be having a sister. Isn’t that the standard procedure? Where was the basic protocol? Don’t they know the perils of sharing your room, your carefully built up space for over a decade with a complete stranger? 

“She’s a refugee who lost everything. Her family. Her planet. Everything,” her mother told her the next morning as she passed Alex a bowl of cereal. “I expect you to make her feel at home. It is our duty to take care of her. Her species are near extinction.” 

So this is what it is. Alex thought glumly as she munched on the cereal. This was just another job for the noble scientists Eliza and Jeremiah. Another plaque or medal to be hung on their already cluttered wall. But they don’t understand having a sister will be more than a job. It was a human being they were talking about. Or an _alien_ being. She couldn’t even wrap her mind around that. 

Later that week, but much too soon, she heard Jeremiah answering the door. 

Alex ran to her balcony window and parted the curtains. It was Superman. Dad has worked with him for years now, so that was nothing new. But someone was clutching the hand of Superman. A wispy thing of a girl, wearing a white sort of tunic thing that reminded Alex of angels. The girl’s face was veiled by light caramel hair, her head bowed down as she stared at Jeremiah’s shoes as if she has never seen loafers before. 

Superman was explaining a lot of things to Jeremiah – how Kara got lost in the phantom zone, now he is older than she is, the Kents were too old to take care of a teenager, there was no one else Clark could trust. _Blah Blah Blah._

They were talking as if Kara wasn’t there. Alex crossed her arms and scowled at the two men. Just then, Kara looked up. At the sight of Alex’s face scowling in the direction of Clark, the corners of Kara’s lips slowly lifted into a smile.

  


* * *

  


“Hello, Alexandra Danvers. I am Kara Zor-El. I apologize for intruding, but I was told by Jeremiah Danvers that we will be occupying the same chamber on a temporary basis.” 

The way she wrapped her lips around each syllable was slow and measured. As if she was calculating a complex equation rather than talking. 

“First off, it’s Alex. Second, this is my…our room. And this is how we greet someone we just met.” 

Kara stared at Alex’s outstretched hand. She noticed her smooth, creamy skin. The fine, tiny hairs of pale brown hair that lightly dusted the back of Alex’s fingers. Blue veins that pulsed underneath. The steady drum of a human heart. Then she heard the rhythmic beats of those inside the house, the street, the city. A tidal wave of sounds crashed into her ears. She gasped as Alex’s arm became chalk white bone – 

“Hey, hey.” Alex said. She carefully slipped her hand against Kara’s palm. “Kara, look at me. I’m right here.” 

The gentle voice made Kara look up. And she stared at a pair of eyes with a light of its own. Intense orbs that reminded Kara of Rao’s setting light, crystal amber brown that cast Krypton’s cityscapes in a soft glow. 

“I got you. You’re okay.” Alex smiled when she noticed the shift in Kara’s eyes, from stark terror to something like…something like…

“Your eyes,” Kara whispered. “They are like Krypton’s sun. Our source of life, Rao.” 

“Well, uhmm…” Alex withdrew her hand and stumbled a half step back. Her mind rummaged a shaky reply and covered it with nonchalant shrug. “I’m also the source of sarcasm and bad puns. So don’t be fooled.” 

Kara studied Alex, tilting her head to one side. “Sarcasm, the use of irony to mock or give pain. But you have brought me comfort just now, Alex. You are rather kind.” 

“Wow, just less than a minute and you already see the good,” Alex mumbled almost to herself. She shuffled back inside her room and sat on the bed. Kara remained standing, still observing Alex’s every movement. 

“Is that wrong? To see you as good?” 

Alex sighed, shoulders sagging. She could already see the million questions that lurked in Kara’s eager blue eyes. She didn’t know if she had the energy to answer them all. 

“It’s not…good or bad. It’s… it would be better if you get to know the person first before you decide what they are.” Alex patted the space beside her bed. 

Kara walked slowly towards Alex, and patted the bed with measured force. Pat. Pat. Pat. Exactly three times the way Alex did. 

Alex bit back a smile. She stood from the bed, then slowly sank back into it. She pointed to Kara and to the space on the bed beside her. 

A look of glee stole across the younger girl’s features. With careful movements, Kara settled slowly on Alex’s bed. 

The two girls took a moment to regard each other, smiling. 

“Jeremiah and Eliza Danvers told me that from now on, they will be my adoptive parents and you will be my adoptive sister,” Kara fidgeted with her hands on her lap. “But you said we should get to know a person first, before deciding what they are.” 

Alex nodded. “Yeah, I think that’s less pressure, y’know? I’m not sure if I’m ready to be anyone’s big sister.” 

“I understand. And I’m not certain if I am ready either. I was supposed to be the protector of Kal-El. But now, I’m…not.” Kara traced the embroidered crest of the House of El on her chest with shaky fingers. Her thoughts were galaxies away. The warmth of her mother’s embrace. The laughter in her father’s eyes. Suddenly her throat seized and she could not breathe. 

“Hey, hey. Kara…” Alex said softly, gently brushing her hand on Kara’s quaking shoulders. 

Kara buried her face in her hands. She will not let anyone see her tears because she has promised her mother she will be strong. “The only family I have left…left me at your door.” Kara said when she has dried her face, she looked back at Alex. “With no bond, no duty, I am what we regard at Krypton, unnecessary.” 

“But you’re not. You just got here. You’ll have a new…thing again,” Alex said. Her arms longed to wrap around this wisp of a girl. Gifted with so much strength, and so much loss. “And believe me, Mom and Dad will keep you busy. You’ll have a ton of duties, you’d wish you were useless.” 

“Really?” The corners of Kara’s eyes lifted with so much hope. 

Alex thought of the list of chores her mom will inevitably make them do. It was ridiculous how anyone would be eager to do them. She couldn’t help but be infected by Kara’s unabashed grin. 

_Ridiculously charming_. 

“Really,” Alex said. “And we’ll figure out our own thing. You don’t have to call me sister or anything. Just Alex is fine.” 

“Alex is fine,” Kara repeated. A few seconds later she broke out into peals of laughter. Realizing and agreeing to the meaning of what she just said. 

And just like that, Alex was drawn into Kara’s gravitational pull. A yellow sun that doesn’t give her superhuman strength, but gives her something powerful just the same.  



	2. She's My Possesive Jerk

_One Year After._

 

Thud. Thud. Thud.

The rhythmic bounce of the ball against the hardwood gym floor grounded Alex. With quick footwork, she dribbled left to right, right to left, making the ball a blur of orange. But still it wasn’t as fast as Kara’s when she taught the younger girl how to play a few weeks ago. She remembered Jeremiah’s whoop of delight when Kara twirled into a graceful layup as they practiced in their backyard. Alex had perfected that move _ages_ ago _._ But Jeremiah couldn’t be bothered to spend time away from his lab to notice that.

Alex gritted her teeth as she leapt and launched the ball.

She missed.

“Losing your touch, Danvers?”

Alex’s shoulders tensed at the sound of that voice. But she commanded her features into an aloof façade when she turned to the other person.

“Hey, Vicki,” She said. Completely ignoring the comment. “Wanna practice?”

The other girl didn’t catch the ball that was passed to her. The willowy redhead heaved a heavy sigh as she crossed her arms. “I told you Alex, I’m quitting the team. I have…other stuff to do.”

An image of a broad shouldered, freckle faced boy grabbing Vicki by the waist swam into Alex’s mind. “Yeah, your other... _stuff_ to do.” Alex muttered as she snatched back the ball and raced to the basket with a clean, slam dunk. The brunette felt her spirits lift with the adrenaline rush and began to shoot basket after basket. Her face a furious mask of concentration. A light sheen of sweat glistened on her toned arms.

“Wow,” Vicki whispered, mesmerized.

Alex suddenly paused, hefted the ball to her waist and turned to the other girl. “Was there something that you want, Vicki?”

A tinge of red spread across Vicki’s face. She suddenly couldn’t look at Alex’s eyes. “Well I was thinking of hanging out at my place this Friday, then maybe we could all catch a movie later?”

Alex resumed dribbling and asked, too casually, “Is Greg going to be there?”

Vicki shifted from foot to foot. “Yeah. Ricky and Jason too.”

Great. The Friday menu is a cocktail of pubescent testosterone. Ricky tried to grab her ass the other day. Good thing her self-defense lessons kicked in. Ricky wasn’t seen anywhere near her mile radius ever since. Alex allowed herself a smug grin at the thought.

“I’ll pass. I’m busy this weekend.”

“You mean _busy_ with your _sister_ , Kara?”

A dark look crossed Alex’s features. Her grip on the ball was so tight it seemed she was about to puncture it. “Just spit it out, Vicki. You’ve got a problem with Kara?”

“I don’t have a problem with Kara,” Vicki said, her green eyes ablaze. “ _You_ have a problem with this obsession with your sister. Ever since she came, you don’t hang out with me anymore.”

Alex’s mouth momentarily hung open. She dropped the ball and strode towards where Vicki stood.

The deadly glint in Alex’s eyes made Vicki take a step back.

“First off, it’s not an obsession. Kara _needs_ me. And second, I stopped hanging out with you because you started stringing along those boys who want nothing but get into your pants.”

“So what if I want them to get into my pants?” Vicki replied hotly. “You know, people will stop whispering about you if you just date Ricky instead of walking the hallways, holding hands with your _sister_.”

“I… that doesn’t mean…” Alex sputtered. Has she been always holding hands with Kara? Being with Kara was just the most natural thing. And making sure the other girl was tethered to the ground with her, far away from all the noises, the sensory overload, the endless longing for another world in another galaxy…holding hands was just a way to keep Kara safe. How can people distort that?

“You know what? Just forget it,” Vicki shrugged and slung her bag to her other shoulder. “If you insist on being weird, I don’t think we should hang out anymore.”

The other girl whirled and stormed away. Alex watched as her long red hair swished from side to side, like a majestic cape. There was always something regal about the way Vicki carried herself. And Alex remembered the days when Vicki was completely unaware of how she can make anyone captivated by her smile. She was the one who encouraged her to play in the school’s team. The only who got to hear her super secret playlist of unbelievably sappy ballads. The one who always cheered her on when she wanted to throw in the towel. Vicki had always been fierce, but she has always been by her side. Until now.

Things had been changing. And Alex wondered if she wanted those changes.

“Vicki…” Alex whispered, still staring at the spot where the girl left.

 

* * *

 

 

It was twelve midnight when Alex heard the faint knock on her door.

“Go away, Kara,” Alex muttered as she lay down, belly flop on her bed. She was glad that Kara finally moved to her own room a few months ago.

“Alex, please let me in,” Kara said, softly.

The brunette turned up the volume of her MP3 player, drowning the world in the plaintive mewls of Evanescence.

A slim sketch pad slipped through underneath her door. Across an open page was Kara’s unmistakable, loopy lettering:

_ Did I do something wrong? - Kara (pouty face) _

Alex glanced at the ridiculous emoji pout that Kara drew, she scribbled a quick reply and tossed it back to the other side of the door.

_ No. This isn’t about you. - A. _

_ Then why have you been avoiding me, Senpai? - Kara (anime pouty face) _

Alex buried her grimace into a pillow. She regretted the day she gave Kara her old laptop. She forgot all the...entertainment material she downloaded there when she was younger.

Another knock on the door.

“Please, Alex…” Kara said, so mournfully pitiful that Alex had to physically restrain herself from rushing out to comfort the other girl.

Sigh. When did she become such a softie for the girl of steel?

Once the door inched open, Kara barrelled inside and hop-flew into Alex.

Alex groaned as she found herself wrapped tight in Kryptonian arms. It was nice and warm, if only she didn’t feel like she was being squished against a concrete building. “Ooof! watch it, Kara.”

“Sorry,” Kara quickly releasing the brunette. “I just...I missed you.”

“It’s only been a day.” Alex reproached her, trying and failing to hide a grin. She flopped back to her bed and resigned herself to the pestering of the warm ball of sunshine who was now lying down next to her.

A moment of silence stretched and Alex hoped the other girl fell asleep.

She chanced a glance and saw wide blue eyes, boring a hole into her. “Quit staring.”

“I can’t help it,” Kara shrugged. “What if you decide to never see me again?”

Ugh. Alex turned away and closed her eyes. She took a deep breath, steeled her jaw, and faced the other girl.

“Kara... please know that this isn’t about you. I just...I need a lot of thinking to do, and I can’t do it if you are always around,” Alex pleaded. She clutched at all her reserve strength not to cave in at the tremor of Kara’s chin.

“Is this because of Vicki?” Kara looked small, even though she was almost as tall as Alex now. “I always hear her whispering, wishing I wasn’t around. As if I stole you from her or something.”

“Kara, what did we say about eavesdropping with your superhearing?”

“I wasn’t even using superhearing. She whispers, really loud!” Kara threw a pillow against the opposite wall. All the photographs that hung on the wall shook and clattered to the floor. “Oops. Sorry…”

With a sigh, Alex sat up and pulled Kara’s hand. Automatically, the other girl snuck her head under Alex’s chin, wrapping herself around Alex’s presence.

For a while, the two didn’t say anything. And Alex wished so badly they could stay that way.

“Kara, listen,” Alex began, gently sifting a hand through Kara’s hair. “I have been friends with Vicki since I was eight. We have been through a lot. And you...I haven’t known you as long, but already I can’t imagine what my life would be, without you.”

Kara looked up at Alex, hoping to capture the exact meaning of her words.

“It’s just that,” Alex continued. “Both of you are important to me. And when both of you act like possessive…jerks....it just breaks my heart. I think I want some time for myself for awhile. Figure how to deal with this...thing.” Alex gestured feebly between her and Kara.

Kara swallowed the first words she wanted to say. She slipped out from Alex’s arms and looked closely at the distress that furrowed Alex’s brows.

She squared her shoulders, nodded her head once. “Okay, Alex. I will stay away. How much time do you need?”

“Maybe a couple of weeks?” Alex said. Finally breathing easy now that Kara has stopped pouting. “I mean, we live together. So ofcourse I’ll still see you. I just need more alone time in school and stuff.”

Kara nodded again. Not trusting herself to speak, she stood and walked to the door. She made one last glance over her shoulder and gave Alex a trembling smile, before shutting the door behind her.

Minutes after the other girl left, Alex burrowed herself in her bed. She ran a hand over the warm spaces that Kara left behind.

 


	3. She's My Favorite Human

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning. This is a fluff piece that is more filler than plot-driven. The second part was a bit angsty but I decided to shift the angst to the next chapter instead so you can all enjoy this in all its fluffy glory.
> 
> Thank you for commenting, it really keeps me going.
> 
> :-)
> 
> Salamat.

Now with a bit more time in her hands, Alex was able to hang out with some friends she lost touch with from her old science club. She missed the light bickering, the heated discussions about the multiverse, time travel, genetic mutation and other stuff science fiction flicks has brought to pop culture. Sure she loved hanging out with the team after basketball practice, but after they heard of the falling out between Vicki and Alex, they had decidedly become more lukewarm toward her. Vicki was the former captain and they know from experience the consequences of crossing her when she was on a war path.

 _Vicki_. Alex inwardly sighed. Whenever they crossed paths, Vicki would suddenly melt against whichever boy she was currently with. She will either lay a hand on their cheek as they laughed, link arms, or worse, be overcome with the urge to go piggy back riding.

Except instead of the back, Vicki launched herself unto the guy’s front.

Alex shuddered.

She was just waiting for a time when Vicki was alone so they could talk. Maybe grab a chocolate milkshake from their old diner hangout. Salvage whatever was left of their friendship. But Vicki was never alone.

 _Is this what she felt when I was always with Kara_? Alex mused.

And speaking of her favorite alien, Alex soon discovered that Kara and stealth don’t go well together.

As she rounded the corner of the school’s hallway, she heard a familiar “Eeep!” A tell-tale woosh. And billowing caramel blonde hair, slinking away from view into the nearest door.

At home, whenever she entered the living room, she would see Kara’s sneakers peeking out from underneath the curtain. And sure enough, there was a Kara-sized lump behind the drapes. Only after looking away would she feel the brush of the wind that meant Kara has supersped her way somewhere else.

The next day in the library, Alex was running her fingers across the spines of books, intently searching for a particular book for her paper. She almost screamed when she took out a book from the shelf and saw a pair of blue eyes, owlishly blinking at her. But when she leaned closer, it was already gone.

After two weeks of this, Alex had enough.

_It was time to take matters into her own hands._

 

* * *

 

 

 _This is it_ , Alex thought as she took another careful step on the roof.

She was dressed in black, from top to bottom. Black cotton shirt, black cargo pants, black socks (she wasn’t wearing any shoes, shoes made noise and this was strictly a silent operative). She was even wearing black bra and panties – Alex was thorough that way.

One soundless step after the next, she was finally in front of the brightly lit window. She took out a bottle of WD-40 oil and screwdriver from her cargo pants’ pocket, and carefully applied it on the screw that locked the window. She held her breath as she loosened the glass and slid it open, centimeter by centimeter. When the window was wide enough for her to slip through, she heard Kara’s voice.

 

_Don't wanna be a fool for you_

_Just another player in your game for two_

_You may hate me, but it ain't no lie,_

_Baby, bye, bye, bye..._

_Bye Bye!_

The brunette smothered her laughter with both hands. Kara was singing, hopping up and down with flailing arms in her attempt to copy the dance steps of an inane boyband she had no idea how the alien discovered. Certainly it wasn’t _her_ influence.

Alex watched, bemused, for a few minutes more. She wondered how can someone who saw the destruction of her own planet can still find reason to be so…shamelessly happy. Just watching Kara being Kara eased the worries that have plagued her these past few days. And Alex knew she could weather anything, even her withering friendship with Vicki, if she had Kara by her side.

Kara paused in her singing and Alex momentarily panicked that the alien’s superhearing detected her.

The blonde turned off the music from the laptop and shut it down. Her eyes were fixed on her bedroom window, and Alex was grateful that Kara was wearing the lead-framed glasses Jeremiah gave.

 _It’s now or never, Danvers_. Alex thought as she positioned herself to launch through the window.

“FREEZE!” Alex bellowed from the top of her lungs as she landed into the room, an imaginary pistol in her hand.

Alex wished she had Eliza’s handycam so she could forever preserve in memory what happened next.

Kara made an almighty shriek. She leapt off the floor like a startled cat and perched herself on top of the closet.

“Alex!!!”

“Oh my god. Your face!” Alex gasped, bent over in laughter with tears streaking down her cheeks. She can’t remember the last time she laughed this hard.

“Alex, why?” Kara pouted as she floated back down to the floor.

 “Because I’m tired of you doing your non-sneaky sneakiness,” Alex said as she lightly poked Kara’s nose with her finger. “It’s time someone showed you how it’s done.”

“I was totally sneaky,” Kara said, a sunny smile bursting from her face. This was the first time Alex said anything to her in _weeks_. And she couldn’t believe she was here now.

“Riiiight,” Alex said, arching a brow. She took a breath and shuffled a bit closer to Kara. “About that thing… about you giving me space? I think you don’t have to do that anymore.”

“Really?” Kara said, brows furrowed hopefully as if she still couldn’t believe what she was hearing.

Alex sighed. She must caused a lot of hurt that Kara was trying to hide with that sunny smile.

“Really,” Alex said as she carefully laid a hand on Kara’s shoulder. “I figured, there will be friends who will come and go. I mean, we all grow up and sometimes apart…but you…”

Alex took a breath, wanting to be sure of what she said next. After all, if Kara’s planet could disappear from existence forever, then all things can, too. So she wanted to gift Kara with something a bit more lasting than that.

“I don’t know what we’ll be like when we grow up,” Alex said, slowly and carefully. “But I do know that I will always want to protect you. To be by your side, if you need me. It’s just…being with you makes me feel like I am where I’m supposed to be.”

Kara closed her eyes, took a breath. When she opened them, there were drops of tears caught in between her lashes. “Me too, Alex. I don’t feel I belong here in this earth. But I do feel I belong here, with you.”

A lump of emotion lodged inside Alex’s throat. Suddenly words couldn't come out. They were never enough.

She opened her arms and Kara fell easily into them.

“You are my favorite alien in the whole universe,” Alex’s whisper caressed Kara’s cheek.

“And you are my favorite human in the trillions of known and unknown galaxies,” Kara said fervently, wishing for a moment that Earth had a red sun so she could hold Alex just a little bit tighter.

Just a little bit closer.


End file.
